<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Off Not Knowing by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248205">Better Off Not Knowing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow'>Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Glory Hole, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ran and Yukina find themselves in both of the forbidden stalls in the Haneoka bathroom. Not that they realize it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Off Not Knowing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had to dust of yet *another* WIP because depression makes coming up with ideas hard. Help</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Someone, at some point, had put a hole in one of the stall dividers in the bathroom at Haneoka Girls’ High School. The culprit was unknown and by now generally agreed to be unknowable, and therefore ultimately didn’t really matter. Instead the student body focused on the establishment of unwritten rules regarding the hole, intended to minimize any awkwardness or discomfort. It was fairly obvious to everyone what its intended purpose was, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third and fourth stalls, the ones the hole was connecting, were only to be used if you were absolutely, completely, one-hundred percent prepared for someone on the other side to put something through, and you were willing to oblige them. If you weren’t, you simply used another stall. Even if every other stall was occupied and you couldn’t hold it in any longer, you would wait. As a result both stalls were rarely used, and on the rare occasion that one was in use, it was almost unheard of for the other one to be occupied as well. Almost unheard of. Not completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was why Ran had decided to take her chances today. All stalls not subjected to any ritual guidelines were currently in use, and she had been holding it for at least an hour already, so it was an emergency, sort of. If someone wanted their dick sucked then she’d do it, she resigned herself, but all that mattered at the moment is that she needed to pee really fucking bad. Glancing around to make absolutely sure that everyone in the bathroom was inside the stalls and therefore couldn’t see her--it wouldn’t be a good look for her if someone did--Ran quickly ducked inside the fourth stall and locked the door. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing that even if someone were to notice she was using one of the forbiddens stalls she would still remain anonymous, and pulled down her skirt and underwear before sitting down. As she relieved herself she spared a small glance at the little hole that had caused so much trouble. If someone were to come into the other stall and try to use it...what would she do, really?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The very first thing Yukina noticed upon entering the bathroom was that the fourth stall was currently occupied. It was only natural it would draw her attention, considering that this was something she had never even seen before. Incredible. She paused as she realized she was presented with an opportunity here. Yes, as the face of Roselia, a band that would someday play at Future World Fes, her reputation was of critical importance. But this… She glanced around, making sure that nobody else was entering the bathroom or leaving any of the stalls. This had never happened before, as far as she knew. And what was she if not someone who seized any chance that came her way? A small smirk graced her lips as she stepped forward and entered the third stall, closing the door behind her. She wasted no time as she lifted her skirt and reached into her panties, pulling out her cock and quickly stroking herself hard. She could see the hole just to her left. It was at a pretty optimal height too, no need to strain herself on her tiptoes or bend her knees. Everything was lining up right now. Just like she was lining up her dick with the hole and sliding it through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wha--seriously?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ran stared as what was unmistakably someone’s dick emerged from the hole she had been watching from the corner of her eye. She thought she was prepared for this kind of thing, she had been completely, utterly convinced that she would know exactly what to do in this scenario, but now that she was actually faced with it Ran realized that she simply hadn’t been expecting it to happen, and now had no fucking clue where to go from here. Well, aside from the obvious. But was she really willing to do that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The person on the other side pulled back and thrust their hips forward, seemingly getting impatient. Ran swallowed. So she was really going to have to do this, then? With a quiet sigh she admitted to herself that yes, her actions had been reckless, and now these were the consequences. Slowly she reached out a hand and began stroking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yukina shuddered. Whoever it was on the other side had some extremely rough hands, but at the same time they were incredibly warm to the touch. They seemed scared though, nervous, and they were taking things agonizingly slow. Hmph. She didn’t have time to use a glory hole with a coward on the other side, so she thrust her hips again, insistently. She felt the hand on the other side grip her slightly tighter and start stroking faster, and smirked, starting up a rhythm of meeting their strokes with her own movements. That was more like it. Hopefully they’d get around to using their mouth soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Judging by the way they seemed to be trying to fuck her hand, whoever it was on the other side was extremely fucking impatient and bossy. Rude. Ran’s lip curled slightly. Well, if they were so fucking unsatisfied by the way a random stranger was giving them a handjob then why should she bother? Consciously, Ran wanted to stop, finish cleaning up, and get out of here, but the anger she was feeling at whoever this was...it was turning her on a little. Saliva was pooling in her mouth as she watched the cock slide in and out of her hand. The tip was eye-catching, a flushed pink color, with a small bead of clear liquid starting to drip from the slit. The drop caught on Ran’s thumb and began smearing all over the shaft, rendering it slick and slippery. Ran swallowed before leaning over, lightly brushing the tip of her tongue over the leaking slit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was so salty. It should have made her recoil, but Ran found that the taste was stirring something inside her. Unseating herself from the toilet and squatting on the floor so as not to crane her neck too much, Ran wrapped her lips around the head, sucking gently. She whimpered. It was so hot on her tongue, and she could feel it twitching inside her mouth. Fuck, this was good. Using this stall had been a very good idea, she decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yukina bit her lip to keep silent as a warm, wet feeling enveloped the tip. It really wouldn’t do to have whoever was currently sucking her dick recognize her voice, that would be bad. But damn, this was nice, and she especially appreciated the way they were slowly taking more into their mouth. She held back another moan as she felt a tongue teasing the underside of her shaft, running along the thick vein. It was taking almost as much self-control not to start thrusting into the stranger’s mouth as it was to keep quiet. Very tempting to try to set the rhythm herself, but now they seemed into it enough where that probably wasn’t necessary. Besides, it’d be pretty awkward if she accidentally made them choke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, Ran was soaked right now. A tiny puddle was forming on the floor below her as she sucked. Drool was running down her chin as she coated the shaft in a thick layer of saliva in an effort to get as much of it as she could into her mouth. Holy shit, she was a fucking mess right now. And it was great. Her heart thudded in her chest, her eyes were blazing with a combination of lust and determination as she felt the tip hit the back of her throat. She gagged a little, but that was hardly enough to stop her. Nearly the entire length disappeared into her mouth, and Ran felt tremendously proud of herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who’s dick even was this, though? Ran began running through candidates in her head. Obviously it wasn’t Tomoe’s, even if she was the sort of person to use the third stall the hole was just too small for her to fit. She could rule that one out. Moca could fit, and although it wouldn’t shock Ran if she did something like this, whoever this was moving too much and not talking enough to be her. The only other person she could imagine this being was Hina, but again, they were being way too quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The certain roughness to this person’s fingers from earlier was something Yukina had recognized. Only metal instrument strings could do that to someone’s hands, which meant the person currently sucking her dick was musically inclined. There were a few people in this school who played guitar or bass, so that narrowed things down a little, but not by too much. Obviously it couldn’t be Lisa, Lisa avoided both stalls like the plague. Uehara and Seta were both too sappy and romantic for something this low, she couldn’t imagine either of them on the other side. Hina was a possibility, but she had only been playing the guitar for a few years and her hands were slightly softer as a result. These hands had at least five thousand hours worth of calluses on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey, Ran thought as she deepthroated the cock again, what if this was Minato’s dick? Wouldn’t that be funny?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So...the only candidate left for the person who was blowing her right now was...Mitake?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, it was definitely Hina. Yep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purging her mind of any thoughts of this person’s identity, Ran pulled back to suck roughly on the head before swallowing the whole thing again. She was eager to finish by now, and maybe take care of herself afterward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yukina’s head momentarily went blank as the other person got rougher. Fuck, she was going to cum soon. Whoever this was they had better swallow, she thought as she bit back a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only a few moments later something warm and sticky started filling Ran’s mouth, and she welcomed it. It was mild-tasting, a little salty and sour but not overwhelmingly so, and she swallowed every drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yukina’s lower lip was bleeding she was biting it so hard, all from the sheer effort it took not to moan as she emptied herself out. All she could do was exhale through her nose as a warm feeling of satisfaction washed over her. Her whole body relaxed, and it took her a few moments to realize the other person had let go of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ran swallowed the last mouthful of cum as the other person pulled themselves out of the hole. She was at eye level right now, if she leaned up against the stall she might get a glimpse but...eh, who cares? She was better off not knowing, she decided as she shakily stood up to sit back down on the toilet. Jeez, she was such a mess right now, she needed to clean up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After wiping her dick clean with some toilet paper, Yukina wasted no time in aiming, firing, and shaking. She needed to get out of here as fast as possible, now that she had done...that. Tucking herself back into her panties, she paused to listen for other activity before opening the stall door. Whoever that was, they seemed to be waiting for her to leave, which was smart of them. Saved her a bit of trouble. Still, she spared a glance back at the occupied stall. Who even was that? Whatever, she thought as she dried her hands. She was better off not knowing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>